Path of String
by xxSorenxx
Summary: This story takes place in the historic state of California, Charlie and Isabella Swan live in the outskirts of the suburban city, Oakland. What will Bella discover when she meets a mysterious person when she visits the bustling city to sell a harvest?


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

Bella POV:

Artichokes are one of the foulest produce one can grow. During harvest they tear up ones gloves and eventually ones hands. They are one of those vegetables that "fight back" because they really do not want to be harvested … but who would want be ripped out of the ground regardless?

"Here." I said as I tossed Firerain the artichoke that I was previously observing in my hand.

Firerain, Charlie's good mule of four years, paused to sniff the rolling vegetable, snorted in disgust, and continued to trot forward.

"You do not find those appealing either?" Bella laughed softly. "At least _you_ have good taste."

We were on our way to the Centre Court, the center of Oakland, and the busiest marketplace in the entire city. But when the sun rose, and the produce was sold to the vendor, I would return home with nickels. An entire season's worth of blood, sweat, and bloody hands was worth nickels. This was Charlie's idea of success. And now his success was going to be my only future. Charlie hurt his back while trying to shove the barn door open, and I was the only one capable of caring for the harvest and the animals, requiring me to leave school behind. Now my pathetic hope of an education was even more minuscule, not that Charlie was happy about that. In fact I chose this destiny for myself. How could I let Charlie sell his precious land that he spent a lifetime to acquire? He has made his share of sacrifices being a single parent so I would too.

It was three in the morning and nothing was unusual. Without my father's help I would be lucky to finish relocating the mounds of cow dung to the fertilizer pile by midnight. Every other task aside that was the one chore that had to be done by daylight hours. It is hard to distinguish a large pile of dung from the rest of the grass when the sun has fully set.

A bitterly cold breeze made my teeth chatter as I sank deeper into my blanket. When another bitter gust bellowed I shrank into the seats of the wagon in an attempt to hide from the cold. As I pressed my face against the damp wood I could definitely smell the acrimonious scent of the cargo of artichokes lugging behind the seat. Despite the bitter cold my eyelids felt heavy from constant fieldwork and animal care, and soon my world was engulfed by a heavy blackness. I tried to fight it. If I went to sleep now I would have a nightmare. Or maybe I would have a good dream that I would never want to wake from and in mockery of my bliss I would wake. But unfortunately sleep came.

In this dream, the same I was so accustomed to by now, I was searching for something. I walked through the trees, following the path that was a clearing of trees illuminated by the moonlight from a waxing moon. As I leave more of the forest in my wake, more of it continuingly filling my path. As I search I begin to doubt myself, wondering if my destination really exists, but the presence of a reason for searching is also unclear to me.

I wake up to a fit of angry snorts and realize that Firerain's snout is in my face. I shoved him away.

"Ew! Get away!"

He snorted again in annoyance.

"What do you want?" I bellowed as I straightened up only to realize a disastrous thing … the sun was rising. "Oh gosh darn it! Firerain! Where are we? We need to get—" upon observing my surroundings I noticed an air of familiarity. There were brick buildings outside the enclosure of trees and a wide, dirt packed walkway split into six intersections with a large hexagonal center. "We are here…?" I realized dazedly. "Firerain! YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING! Getting used to the routine eh? Let's get to the Lake Corner! Come on!"

Firerain did not move and continued to ignore me instead to graze amongst the trees.

"I am sorry." I pleaded. "I was not angry I was just … sleepy ..." I tugged Firerain's reins which only garnered me an annoyed grunt. "Here …" I said, holding an artichoke out to him. He sniffed once and grunted in disapproval.

"Please Firerain we have to go!" I yanked his reins again. He barely noticed.

"Damn it we are going to be late!" I yanked at his reins once more.

"What a great example of animal abuse." A high pitched voice came from behind me. A voice both sweet and intimidating, "I think anyone willing to burden a wagon that full should be appreciated."

"What the he—" I was about to curse. Who was daring enough to criticize _my_ care of Firerain? This person with a high pitched voice had no idea how stubborn Firerain could get.

My choice of a swear words paused when I turned around to see who had spoken. At first I thought she was a child with her short cropped black hair and light blue, elaborate dress, much too elaborate to be working in a setting like this, surrounded by trees. But with closer observation it was easy to see that she had breasts, however small, and a figure that heavily implied womanhood. I saved her face for last. She was beautiful, her blue eyes striking against her pale, yet slightly flushed skin. She was not a child just very short … like a little pixie. Her eyes carried a resentment—anger towards my treatment of Firerain.

When I paused and failed to continue my sentence, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised itself. "Do you have an explanation for your behavior?"

She was _bold!_ How dare she!

"He is stubborn and I have to get to Heaven's Tear before the produce vendors fill their stocks. I cannot go home with full cargo." I insisted.

I watched her as she relaxed the arched eyebrow. She really was beautiful, not the kind of beauty I had encountered during my brief school days. Not to mention her clothes. It had to be silk, or Vicuna. She was wealthy, very much so.

"Nobody is here yet so you have plenty of time. Why are you in such a rush to leave?" She sang in her high pitched voice.

I snorted at her sounding very much like Firerain. "Well people like you have too much time on your hands."

Her slight smirk turned into a frown. "People like me? What does that have to do with anything?"

I gaped at her. Was she blind? Could she not see the cheap cotton and polyester jumper I wore? The clothing I wore obviously marked me as a farmer. "I do not have time to be here all day. I have a job to do." I walked passed her to fumble with Firerain's reins again. "That is probably something you are unfamiliar with right?"

The mysterious and tiny girl snorted and stepped out of my way. "All right." She said with a pout. "What is in the cart anyways?" She asked pointing to the tarp-covered cargo.

"Little devils, the most disgusting thing that mother earth has ever invented." I murmured.

She lifted her eyebrow in the lack of comprehension. The tiny girl skipped to my cargo and lifted the tarp for herself her eyes lighting up like a child.

"Artichoke! I love them! My mom makes the best Artichoke stew!" She chirped ecstatically.

What was with her mood swings? All trace of resentment vanished and was replaced by a strange excitement.

"You enjoy those?" I asked incredulously. How crazy was she?

"Of course! They are my favorite!" She took another look at the partially exposed cart. "I have never seen Artichokes grow so large before! They must be special!"

I rolled my eyes. "No, they are normal."

"Really?" She chirped. "They look absolutely delectable!"

I shuddered in disgust. "You know what? Why not just take some in that case?" I stalked over to the cart bagging two handfuls of the little devils.

She bounced in excitement when I dropped the bag in her arms. She was such a strange girl.

"Now if you will excuse me …" I stepped past her to grab Firerains harness. "I will be off." To my utter surprise Firerain obeyed and began to trot slowly in the direction I led him.

"Wait!" The high pitched voice followed.

"What?" I growled impatiently, turning to see her struggling to keep up in her dress shoes.

"I have not paid you for these!" The tiny girl squealed.

"Do not bother just take them." I insisted quite harshly.

"But …" She pouted.

I rolled my eyes once more. Was this girl serious? "Do you _want_ to pay me?"

"Yes!" She chirped. "Here …" She dug into her fancy handbag and proceeded to pull out a single bill and stuck it in my hand.

Then she smiled and skipped away. I tried to pull my eyes away from her as she seemingly glided over the grass and moss. It was a bit bewildering to see someone as graceful and strange as her. The feeling of her impossibly soft hand was still lingering on my battered, worked hands.

I shook my head to clear my peculiar thoughts and with a sigh I looked down at the bill now in my hands. My jaw dropped. A twenty dollar bill? She paid twenty dollars for a single bag of disgusting vegetables? I don't think I have ever held a bill this large in my entire life! This was _more_ than enough to buy the entire cart of produce! After another moment of staring in disbelief I stuffed the bill in my pocket for safe keeping.

The sun was over the horizon by the time Firerain and I reached Heaven's Tear, east of Centre Court. Heaven's Tear is a lake. This lake stretched to both ends of the outskirts of Centre Court, and it was beautiful. In the daytime Heaven's tear was a translucent color; turquoise, but at night it was a murky Persian green. Both hues were ambiguous and hinted at mystery and obscurity.

These sentiments were evoked by simply trying to see passed the limited lucidity. Some find themselves staring at this lake longer than they thought possible, submerged in the feeling of unfathomability. When I stare at the lake I feel like I am falling, falling from a great height with nothing but air around me. That is why I never, ever step near the lake or my fear may be proven very true.

"I'll give you eleven for the entire lot." The produce vendor on the corner of Heaven's Tear insisted.

"No." I asserted. "I want fifteen! This harvest is bigger than the last!"

The vendor observed the artichoke carefully in his hand. "Not by much." He claimed.

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered under my breath, staring at Firerain to save the vendor from my glare.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"They are much bigger and greener too! You are not going to find another batch this decent. Trust me." I was not giving up.

"Fine. Thirteen." He snorted in un unfriendly way.

"Fourteen. Last offer or I am leaving." I stood my ground.

The vendor's face turned an unpleasant shade of red. "You are the most disagreeable child I have ever met. You know you are lucky to receive seven for this lot, most farmers are not as lucky as you are." His yellow teeth flashed me. "I am giving you thirteen dollars and fifty cents and that is final!"

"Fine." I scoffed.

After the bald man with putrid yellow teeth handed me the money I unhooked the hatch of the cart and let the artichokes roll out and into his large empty barrel. In spite of his unpleasantness I did not hesitate to control the flow as some missed the barrel and hit the floor. He merely grunted and said nothing else. When the barrel filled I proceeded to adjust the wagon and fill the next one. When the flow stopped I manually shoveled the remaining little devils into the barrels.

With an empty wagon Firerain was more than happy to give me a ride back towards the northern side of Centre Court. We kept on the long path because the short path was not suitable for Firerain's wagon. I felt confident in Firerain's sense of direction. We had been going to Jacob's shop after every delivery made to Centre Court for the past two years. Jacob always had a treat ready for Firerain. Jacob's little sister, Rebecca, loved brushing his mane. She thought Firerain was the kindest mule she had ever met. He was as loyal as a horse. Firerain was practically skipping to his destination.

As time passed I noticed a new house atop the hill just overlooking the Heaven's Tear. That house was not there before was it? I would have noticed it. The word _house_ could not possibly describe what I was seeing. It was a mansion with stone fixtures and holdings. A mansion with a tall extravagant interlacing black iron gate surrounding the building. Who in the country could possibly live there? If it was a wealthy government official or war veteran rich enough to have that built would the entire state of California know about that house? It was much too extravagant to just be _there _… who could possibly live there? Moreover who would be brave enough to overlook _that_ lake? Just imagining sleeping next to Heaven's tear gave me the chills knowing the obscure magic that seemingly revolved around the lake.

I craned my neck to see the mansion as Firerain moved away from its visibility before simply giving up. An hour passed in a daze.

Jacob, watching me approach through the window, went outside and removed the lid to the water trough where Firerain trotted over to drink. As I struggled to get out Jacob scattered a block of hay and feed for Firerain.

"Thanks." I gave Jacob my best smile.

He did not hesitate to smile back. "Not at all, it is my pleasure. I have not seen you two in a long while …, was there a deferment for the harvest?"

"Yes actually Charlie got injured; I finished the harvest by myself." I sighed.

"Charlie? What happened— wait … by _yourself?_ You harvested by yourself?" Jacob eyed my wiry build.

"What is the reason for your surprise?" I asked crossly.

He waved his hands defensively. "I mean … it is just that you have not harvested an entire lot by yourself before."

I rolled eyes tossing my brown curls over my shoulder. "Do not underestimate me."

"Sorry." Jacob offered me an apologetic hug.

I accepted it without hesitation. I missed my old friend dearly. We had grown up together and we had even gone to the same school. I missed his comfortable warmth, stupid humor, and readiness to be there for me when I needed him. I sighed as I sank into his shoulder.

Jacob snickered.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Falling asleep already, Bella?" He rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Long trip." I sighed. "Can I…?"

"Stay the night?" He asked.

"I don't want to impose … where is your mother?" I mumbled lazily.

"She is cooking." He informed me.

My stomach growled audibly. I blushed in embarrassment. Why was it so darn hard to hide embarrassing bodily functions?

He laughed, leading me passed the shop and into their living quarters. "You are welcome to anything we have! We have known you too long for you to be a stranger."

He led me with his arm around my waist. It was a bit irritating but I did not have the heart to push him away when he was being so kind.

"Rebecca?" He called out to his little sister.

The little female tike whizzed around the corner. "Bella! Is Firerainy here?"

It was nice to see that she missed me. "Yes, he is outside." I smiled at child with wispy black hair.

"Not so fast." Jacob called to her as she got ready to dash outside. "Can Bella stay the night in your room? She is very tired."

"Mhmm." She murmured, her eyes fixed on the window, trying to spot Firerain. "I will sleep in the shop."

"No," David averred, "you are sleeping in the living room. The shop is too dangerous for a little tike like you."

Rebecca pouted but said remained silent as she continued to make her way outside where Firerain stood.

"She missed you too." Jacob tried to reassure me, as we made our way to Rebecca's room.

I chuckled. "It is quite all right. I know she likes animals more than people."

I sat down on Rebecca's bed, looking up at a Jacob grinning. His desolate black hair was especially frizzy today even more so than Rebecca's, and that child ran around like there was no tomorrow. Noticing my curious observation he tilted his head in question.

"Your hair is a mess." I told him.

He attempted to run his hand through his hair, which was unsuccessful because his hand became stuck halfway through. "I have not had the time to tame it for a while." He observed me through wide eyes before speaking again. "You look sort of rugged today. Are you not getting enough food?"

I sighed, sitting down on Rebecca's small bed. "It has been hard around the farm ever since Charlie twisted something in his back." As soon as I sat down I could feel a creeping lethargy nagging at me. "There's not enough time in the day."

Jacob pouted and sat down next to me. "Oh, yes! What happened?"

"He tried to open the barn door like he was a 20 year old again." I flinched at the memory of him freezing at the barn door like something in his body had given out. "… He twisted something I suspect seeing as he could not move for days but he is healing slowly and getting a little better each day."

Jacob sighed as well. "That does seem like something he would do, too darn prideful to age."

I laughed. "Yes."

He stood. "I will tell my mother you are here and get you some food. Just relax okay?"

He flashed me a kind smile and I smiled back habitually. This was the Jacob I knew and loved; kind, sincere, and accommodating. I watched his large build disappear through the doorway. When he left my creeping lethargy returned and when it did it was so difficult to fight off. Pushing my eyes as far open as they could go only made me dizzy. When I tried to pinch my cheeks my arms felt too heavy to respond to my command. I fell asleep because it was inevitable. And with this sleep I dreamed.

In my dream I was standing on the muddy bank of a lake, the murky green water swept up in ripples to meet my feet. I looked down at the murky water, absently wondering why I couldn't see my reflection. In a daze I saw the shadow of a small person behind me. Turning around to meet this stranger I saw nothing but mud and grass. A high pitched voice laughed at my confusion.

_You cannot see me? _She laughed again.

Where are you? I wanted to ask but my lips could not move.

The shadow moved and felt a hand press against my chest. I wanted to panic but the hand was strangely warm and comforting somehow.

_I am right_ _here. _ She said.


End file.
